Moments
by wielbiciel
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on the sweet moments of a certain couple. Ulquihime. Mainly AU  Newest: In which Orihime discovers Ulquiorra's favorite movie genre.
1. nights when the wolves are silent

I OWN NOTHING.

Word Count: 265

There's a sigh. And there's movement.

Ulquiorra feels absent minded fingers trail across his naked chest. He hears another sigh. "Woman, what is bothering you?" It's late at night, and he speaks quietly, softly.

The said woman's fingers stop. "I'm hungry, but I'm not sure what I want."

He shifts his body to face her fully, and to accommodate to her protruding stomach lying heavily on his body. "Recently your food tastes have changed drastically."

Her body jiggles from her dulcet giggle. "It's strange, craving something, and not even knowing what it is you're wanting."

He murmurs in accordance, desultorily stroking her hair.

"Ice cream." She whispers much later, her eyes closed, and head resting on his arm. "Hojicha ice cream, that green tea one." She ignores his barely-there shudder. "That's what I want. I think it's at the corner store."

"Perhaps I was wrong in my earlier assumption. Very well, you will get this ice cream." His quickness to comply with her needs would have once unnerved him.

His ascension is stopped. "It can wait till morning." She wraps her arm across his stomach, and feels him attempt to do the same. "I think she's patient like you." She yawns and unable to fight the contagious disease, he yawns as well.

She kisses his shoulder and smiles at his impassive face before returning into the dream world. But Ulquiorra lays still, brooding over her earlier words.

Yes, he thinks, how strange it is, to crave something, _anything_, and not be aware of what it is exactly.

He clenches his lissome fingers against her lagniappe.

. . .

So this is mainly a collection I'm staring to, again, practice my writing. Feedback is nice!

This will mainly focus on a human!Ulqui and Orihime, taken completely out of the BLEACH universe, because I'm never going to work with something cannon. So Ulquiorra will probably be a bit OCC, but he's human, ya know? He's grown up with emotions and has a human understanding, because _he is one_. Please review!


	2. Unexpectedly I

Unexpectedly, when watching a movie, Ulquiorra was usually the first person to fall asleep. They both would be sitting on the couch in their shared apartment, scant millimeters between their elbows, when suddenly his head would roll onto hers and puffs of warm air could be felt on her hair.

The genre of the movie affected the elapsed time before his departure into the dreamland. If horror, Ulquiorra would call out all the plot holes and apathetically figure out the end minutes into the film, as if he wrote the script—leaving Orihime to face the ghastly nightmares herself. Adventure and westerns could hold his attention far longer, but by the middle Orihime could sense the impending weight of his head about to rest on hers. He barely made it through the title screen in documentaries. Orihime did not want to even suggest comedies.

Unexpectedly, it was romance movies that kept him awake throughout the whole screening. Orihime knew the basic plotline of these movies: boy meets girl, boy and girl somehow hate each other, the conflict that resulted in the loathing of each other is resolved, and then they fall in love. But Ulquiorra could not get enough of it—information his cousin Grimmjow would murder relentlessly to obtain.

He was originally reluctant when she first came home with the clichéd chick flick, but like most instances, he had learned to just abide to her ideas and shenanigans.

Unexpectedly, he made it through the title screen, the first meeting, the initial confrontation; the distance between their arms, hips, legs, feet were closed.

Unexpectedly, right as the leading actors confessed their love, Ulquiorra gently clasped Orihime's hand between his warm hands—the action as sly as Orihime had always hoped. Her only physical reaction was to smile gently and intertwine their fingers.

After the conclusion on that first night, he sat up with her for the rest of the evening, quietly discussing the inner actions of the movie's love interests, murmuring his questions on the extents of human intimacy and affection.

Unexpectedly, on that night and the ones eventually to follow it was Orihime who fell asleep first, her hair a cushion on his pointed shoulder.

The next morning on that first romantic viewing, Orihime would wake to the gentle rise and fall of the chest she had spent a fair amount of the night sleeping on. Her roommate-really-but-almost-kind-of-boyfriend's eyes were still shut tight, one arm wrapped around her, his heated palm on her stomach, cushioned between the press of their torsos. He seemed to have weaved a blanket out of thin air as she did not recognize the heavy cloth cocooning their bodies together.

And maybe not so unexpectedly to Orihime by this point, their hands were still melded together, the back of his hand directly over the cage of her heart, seeking the thrum of her heart.

. . .

I feel like Orihime would find all these quirks in Ulquiorra had they more time, so I shall make a mini series of these! :D

I own nothing, btw.  
>This is about 450+ words, I think? I believe that fluff between tragic romances are the best, and so the fandom needs moooaarrr. Critic and review please!<p> 


End file.
